


Post S2 Drabble

by theskyefalls (emmathecharming)



Series: Fitzsimmons Post-Ep and Missing Scene Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/theskyefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little mini fic following Fitz in the days after he discovers what's happened to Jemma. I wouldn't normally post something this small here but it's my first AoS fic so I thought why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post S2 Drabble

“Come back to me”

It’s been three weeks already but Fitz still finds himself staring at the rock more often than not. This rock has caused him nothing but trouble and he wonders why the team ever brought it back here. It started as a mystery he couldn’t solve but became one that he had to solve. 

The moment she’d disappeared had been the moment when everything in his world changed. Well not the moment she’d disappeared, she was alone then, but the moment he’d realized she was gone.

She had been his world, his constant since the day they met at the academy. They’d had their ups and downs but Jemma had always been there in the end. 

And now she was gone and he had to be the one to save her. Before, this was the kind of problem that they would have solved together, her level head and creativity vital to their success. He had come to rely on her more than he’d realize, no longer knowing how to work on his own. Their lab was too quiet, too still, too empty without her.

This is why he now preferred to work next to the rock. At least here it felt almost like she was working alongside him, even if that was just his wishful thinking. Nonetheless, he was determined to solve this mystery and save Jemma. She’d never given up on those she loved and he wasn’t about to give up on her either.


End file.
